El baño de señoras
by Blanquines
Summary: Tres amigos entran en un bar y por unas extrañas y bonitas circunstancias uno de ellos conoce a una bella y rubia francesa. [One-shot] [AU] [FranciaxJeanne D'Arc]


**Al habla Blanquines con un one-shot nuevo. He tardado menos de lo que esperaba en escribir otro fic y eso me alegra (será que estoy de exámenes)**

**Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones: este fic está situado en el mismo AU que _"Un choque inesperado" _y... ya, no hay nada más que aclarar.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no no serían tan fantabulásticos.**

* * *

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert entraron en el bar haciendo mucho ruido.

El bar era pequeño y ya estaba bastante lleno por lo que su llegada se notó, sobre todo por parte del barman, quien les lanzó una mirada asesina. Pese a trabajar en un bar no le gustaban los más mínimo los borrachos y ellos tres estaban a punto de ser considerados borrachos.

Ya estaban bastante bebidos y se les notaba en la forma de andar, de hablar y de actuar. Hablaban casi a gritos pero extrañamente no se chocaban con nada ni con nadie. Quizás eso tuviese que ver con que, mediante pequeños golpes y bandazos, se fuesen compensando unos a otros o porque tenían un maravilloso equilibrio como diría Gilbert.

Con gran estrépito se sentaron en tres taburetes al lado de la barra. Antonio y Gilbert pidieron cada uno una jarra de cerveza y Francis vino, ya había aguantado suficiente pis de gato por esa noche.

Antonio le dio una palmada en la espalda tras hacer una broma de muy mal gusto y subida de tono, haciendo que el francés se manchase la camisa con vino.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Antoine?_ – se miró la camisa blanca horrorizado– El vino sale fatal de la ropa-arrugó la nariz exageradamente, haciéndose notar que al menos un poco borracho estaba, y puso una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de Feliks, sólo le había faltado decir o sea. ¿Habría estado hablando otra vez de moda con el polaco? Se levantó y con pasos no muy firmes fue hacia lo que creía que era el baño.

– ¿Dónde vas, rubiales? – un Gilbert bastante cocido se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro.

– Al baño a limpiarme el vino de la camisa– hablaba bastante bien para estar borracho.

– ¡Si bebieses _bier_ eso no te pasaría! – le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza haciendo que el francés se tuviese que agachar un poco ya que era más alto.

Francis se zafó de él dejando al albino algo desorientado y con cara de niño pequeño que no sabe dónde está su juguete. Así le dejó y siguió su camino al baño. La única preocupación de su mente de borracho era la mancha.

Sin fijarse entró en el primer cuarto de baño que vio y frente al espejo comenzó a quitarse la camisa, desabotonando los botones como podía con los dedos torpes, tardando el triple de lo normal.

Con torpeza echó agua en la mancha de la camisa y al notar unos pasos no demasiado masculinos que se paraban en seco detrás suya levantó la cabeza, mirando en el espejo de quién se trataba.

Era una chica joven de rubios cabellos recogidos en una trenza y ojos azules. Su piel era pálida y delicada y sobre ella contrastaba mucho el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La mente de Francis le decía que era la chica más bella que había visto en mucho tiempo y logró recobrar un poco la compostura, obviando el hecho de que tenía el torso desnudo.

– ¿Qué le ocurre, _mademoiselle_? – se le escapó un señorita en francés, siempre le pasaba cuando bebía.

– E-Este es el baño de señoras– bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

– ¿De verdad? – Francis asomó la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que, efectivamente, era el baño de señoras. – Lo siento mucho señorita– un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía frío. Buscó la camisa, la sacó del lavabo y se la puso. – Lamento todo esto.

– N-No pasa nada, s-sólo fíjate más la próxima vez– la dulce voz de la chica apenas se podía oír por encima de todo el barullo que llegaba desde el bar.

– _Ou_i, lo tendré.

Salió de allí sin preguntarle su nombre si quiera, cosa que sí habría hecho de no ir con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo. Con pasos poco firmes fue hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

– Has tardodo muchio– tres jarras de cerveza vacías estaban delante de Antonio. – Ya creíamos que no volveriash.

– Me confundí de baño– se sentó con poca gracia en el taburete.

– Pffff. ¡Te metiste en el baño de las chicas! – Gilbert comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, molestando a todo aquel que estuviese a menos de cinco metros de él.

Francis les ignoró al él y a Antonio, que se había unido a las escandalosas risas de su amigo, durante un buen rato hasta que una melena rubia trenzada le llamó la atención.

Era la chica de antes. Seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas pese a haber pasado ya más de cinco minutos ¿o siempre era así? Se levantó y fue hacia ella dispuesto a descubrirlo, dejando a sus amigos solos y algo confusos ante el repentino impulso del rubio pero la cerveza les ayudó a no darle importancia.

Rodeó una mesa llena de oficinistas dándose en el proceso un golpe en la espinilla por lo que hizo el camino que le quedaba hasta la chica dando saltitos y frotándose la pierna.

Esto hizo que la chica esbozase una sonrisilla divertida que tapó al instante con su delicada mano. Se quedó quieta cuando Francis llegó a su lado, dejando de andar hacia la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos.

– ¿Q-Quieres algo de mí? – sus mejillas se pusieron mucho más rojas de lo que ya estaban y se cogió las manos sobre el pecho con nerviosismo.

– Eh... Sí, ¿quieres tomar algo? Como disculpa por lo de antes- se pasó la mano por el pelo, descolocándoselo más de lo que ya estaba.

– B-Bueno... – titubeó un poco, no sabía muy bien si aceptar o no. No parecía mala gente pero estaba borracho. Por otro lado si algo pasaba allí mismo estaban sus amigos. – E-Espera un momento, que aviso a mis amigos.

Francis se quedó quieto donde estaba mientras la chica hacía lo que había dicho. Los ocupantes de la mesa de la chica le miraron con curiosidad y asintieron a algo que ella les dijo y que Francis no alcanzó a escuchar.

– Ya está– la chica volvió con pasos rápidos y cortos.

– ¿Nos sentamos en una mesa? Por cierto, me llamo Francis, que aún no me había presentado.

– Yo me llamo Jeanne– le tendió la mano la cual él estrechó. – Encantada.

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa de dos que estaba libre, a un lado de la sala en un pequeño rincón. Era la típica mesa en penumbra que los amantes usarían para tener algo de intimidad. Al pensar esto Jeanne se puso colorada y buscó con la mirada otra mesa que estuviese libre pero no la encontró, el local estaba abarrotado.

Francis recordando sus modales de galán le retiró a Jeanne la silla de la mesa y esperó a que ella se acomodase antes de sentarse él mismo.

Jeanne colocó las manos delicadamente sobre la mesa, casi al borde, y bajó la mirada hacia ellas. Unos mechones de su rubia cabellera que eran más cortos que el resto se habían escapado de la trenza y ahora le cubrían los ojos, impidiendo que Francis pudiese contemplarlos.

– ¿Quieres algo para beber? – inclino suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Una cerveza o algún refresco?

– U-Un zumo de frutas. Tropical si es posible– bajó aún más la mirada. – Por favor.

– Claro– le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se levantó. – En seguida vuelvo.

Jeanne observó como el chico se alejaba de allí en dirección a la barra. Allí le interceptaron dos chicos bastante borrachos, mucho más que él que iba en esos momentos solamente un poco contento de más. Parecían amigos y con una breve charla logró librarse de ellos.

Tras hablar con el barman y esperar un par de minutos volvió con un zumo y un refresco de naranja. Dejó el vaso de zumo delante de Jeanne, quien lo cogió con ambas manos y se lo acercó.

– Gracias– le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Francis se sentó y también le dio él un sorbo a su bebida, humedeciéndose los labios. Se pasó el vaso de una mano a la otra sin prestar demasiada atención a nada excepto a esta acción.

– ¿Cuánto llevas en España? Porque no me irás a negar que eres francesa, se te nota en el acento y en ese nombre tan bello que tienes.

– D-Desde que comencé la carrera, ya hace cuatro años. ¿Y tú? – a la chica no le había pasado desapercibido el acento francés del chico pese a que se le había ido pasando según el alcohol dejaba de hacer efecto sobre él.

– Desde que comencé el instituto hace ocho años ya. Que rápido pasa el tiempo-le sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Qué estudias?

– Historia. En la C-Complutense– le dio un sorbo al zumo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. – Pero también soy auxiliar de francés en un instituto.

– Que interesante. ¿Te gusta la enseñanza? – juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos.

– B-bueno, sí. Aunque es sólo para pagar el alquiler del piso, es algo pasajero.

– ¿Vives sola? – Francis se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo más preguntas de las que eran adecuadas teniendo en cuenta que la acababa de conocer. – Te he estado haciendo muchas preguntas y parece más un interrogatorio que otra cosa, _pardon_.

– N-No pasa nada, no me había dado cuenta.

A partir de ese momento la conversación se fue relajando y Jeanne dejó de estar tan nerviosa y de tartamudear tanto, aunque no se le pasó del todo. Poco a poco el bar de fue vaciando y los amigos de ambos se marcharon o bien a sus casas o a buscar un lugar con más ambiente en el caso de Antonio y Gilbert.

Cuando ya decidieron irse del bar se les había hecho bastante tarde y no había ni un alma en la calle quitando a los borrachos de turno. Era una noche calurosa y Francis llevaba la americana sobre el hombro y sin tener la más mínima intención de ponérsela.

El chico acompañó a Jeanne hasta su piso, que no se encontraba muy lejos del local en el que habían pasado la noche.

Jeanne se paró en el portal, para despedirse de Francis. Ese día no le iba a invitar a subir a su piso, aún no, apenas le conocía.

– B-Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien– enrojeció ligeramente.

– Yo también, ha sido un placer disfrutar de tu compañía tras la forma poco usual de conocernos por la que me voy a disculpar de nuevo.

Jeanne soltó una risilla al recordar el vergonzoso suceso y, por primera vez en toda la noche, levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a Francis a los ojos.

– Gracias por todo– le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas y entró en el edificio, dejando a Francis en la calle más feliz que unas pascuas.

Tras unos instantes este se fue en dirección de su propio piso, con las manos en los bolsillos y aferrando el trozo de servilleta en el que la rubia le había escrito su teléfono. Aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada la llamaría. Y pronto.


End file.
